Season 24
'''Season 24 '''is the twenty-fourth season of the Stuffed Animal Show. Episodes #Going Bananas - The stuffed animals plant a banana tree. #Lovebirds - Lovebirds Lachlan and Barbara arrive in Stuffedgomery. #Mad Scientist - The stuffed animals run into a scientist. #Skater Boy - The stuffed animals meet a skater. #Animals of Ancient Egypt - The stuffed animals remember their ancestors back in the times of Ancient Egypt. #Mr. Gold - A businessman named Mr. Gold gives out tickets to the stuffed animals on his game show. #Photographer - A photographer comes to visit the stuffed animals at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and it turns out that he would like to take photos of the place he had found. #World of Video Games - Things go haywire when the stuffed animals run into a junior gamer. #Store in the Woods - The stuffed animals discover a store in the middle of the Stuffedgomery woods. #The Sullivans' Day Out - The stuffed animals' neighbors the Sullivans decide to have a day out and the stuffed animals decide to spend some "neighbor time" with them by joining them on their trip. #Puppet Show - The stuffed animals are in for a surprise when they run into a young puppeteer. #Let the Games Begin - The stuffed animals attend a basketball game. #Trouble at Stuffedgomery Prison - Sheriff Squirrel, Deputy Dog and Larry enlist in the stuffed animals' help to guard Stuffedgomery Prison and make sure no inmate escapes. #The List - Milo goes shopping for groceries at George's Grocery Store but when a mishap makes him forget the shopping list, he'll need some help to get him the list in time before arriving. #Evan Gets Evidence - Evan wonders how the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters came to be. #Best Bird in the Beak Club - The birds of the Beak Club battle for who the best bird there is which ends up causing disaster all over Stuffedgomery. #Important Delivery - Bedtime Bear orders a special billboard to advertise the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters but when the delivery takes longer than expected, Bedtime Bear wonders what is going on. #Russell Returns - Russell reunites with the stuffed animals and Milo decides to have a day out with him. #Where's Shawn? - When David and Edna Sullivan's son Shawn goes missing, they enlist in the stuffed animals' help to find him. #New Restaurant - The stuffed animals discover a new Mexican restaurant opening in Stuffedgomery called Los Soldados. #Broozer's Back - The stuffed animals meet up with one of their old friends, Broozer. #Prickles - A hedgehog named Prickles comes to Stuffedgomery. #Larry on the Job - Sheriff Squirrel and Deputy Dog take a day off, leaving Larry in charge. #Strongman - The Amusement Park hire a strongman. #Don't Listen to Rumors - The stuffed animals find a rumor that says that the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters may be closing down soon... #The Stuffed Animal Show's Last Stand - The stuffed animals meet up with a businessman and the other workers at his company who look to make sure that the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters is closed down for good, however when a twist of fate comes back at the company, will it stick around? Characters Introduced *Lachlan Feathers *Barbara Feathers *Prickles Chippendale *Evan Kelly *Wutend van Toofenhouser *Mr. Gold *Fletcher Huntley *Link Retro *Controllore Delle Persone *Axel Courtland *Alejandro Garcia *Armando Garcia *Adalene Garcia *Bradley Powerlifter Trivia *According to Anthony Ortiz, it is said that Season 24 will be a lot more action-packed by introducing a few antagonists for the first few episodes but it will still keep how the show is. *This season marks the return of two characters: Russell, who hasn't appeared since the sixteenth season episode A Responsibility for Russell and Broozer, who hasn't appeared since the first Stuffed Animal Show film, Bedtime Bear and the Unknown Land. Category:Seasons